If You're Sick, I'm Sick
by Agent Author
Summary: Clive is apologizing to Flora about kidnapping her. In the process, Flora realizes how attracted she is to him. R&R because it will only take 5 minutes of your time.


"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Flora demanded impatiently. She hoped this meeting was for an apology. She could've visited Clive while he was still in prison, but prisons and prisoners scared her. So, when she got a call from him asking to meet her by the Thames, she was delighted, but didn't show it.

Clive's eyes looked a little tired and sad. "Please don't be cross with me, Flora," he pleaded, trying to take the girl's hands in his own. Flora shot her hands behind her and glared at the man. "Please. You're not making this any easier. I came to apologize."

"I was hoping you did," Flora snapped, staring across the Thames. The thought of when she was brought against her will to the weapon on the fake future Thames burned in her mind. Clive could tell, and gently grasped her chin and pulled it toward him. Flora was caught, now. She knew if she looked at him, she'd be lost in his handsome appearance. He was so attractive, but he didn't deserve it.

Did he?

"Get your hands off me!" Flora cried, slapping his hand away and turning so her back faced him.

"I'm sorry," Clive apologized, putting his hand on her shoulder so lightly she barely felt it, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I abducted you, I trapped you, and I embarrassed you. I know it won't come right now, but may I be granted your forgiveness?"

Flora pretended to think. She was too smitten and too angry to decide which one she was feeling more. Smitten, probably. But she needed to be angry. "Why?" she sniffled, pretending to cry, "Why did you kidnap me? It could've been anybody, and you didn't even need to take anybody."

"I- I had to make sure Layton would follow me," Clive lied.

Flora spun around, real tears in her eyes. "Of course he would've followed you!" she cried, outraged, "He's a gentleman! He would've followed you without me! And you're lying! What's the real reason?"

Clive brushed Flora's cheek with his thumb and looked at the ground between their feet. "I knew you'd go with Layton and I didn't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't aim at you, but something could've gone wrong… And… I wanted you with me, because…"

"Yes?" Flora prompted, her mouth threatening to smile. The wind started to pick up and blew freezing chill down her spine. She shivered and held her arms for warmth. Grey clouds crowded the sky overhead and the area darkened. "Uh oh."

"It looks like rain!" Clive shouted, and Flora nodded. A drop of rain landed and splashed on her head, then another on her shoulder, and another on her nose. Soon the entire downpour was dumping on them, and Flora's teeth chattered, she shivered, and her lips started turning blue. This rain was especially cold, and she hadn't thought of bringing a coat.

"We sh-should go!" Flora said. She sneezed, and kept sneezing.

"You're getting sick!" Clive observed. She'd had a slight congestion while getting dressed, but had ignored it. He took his blue coat off and wrapped it around the shivering girl. "Let's get you inside, and out of this rain!" He brought Flora to his side and held his muscular arms around her. Inside her head, Flora swooned. Clive navigated his way through the rain and under an awning.

Flora buried herself into Clive's shoulder as they sat down. "Finish the reason, Clive," she told him. He probably didn't quite expect that, but nodded, nevertheless.

"What more must you hear?" Clive questioned.

"You were leveling off London," Flora growled, trying to guilt him, "and you didn't want me to get hurt! That honestly sounds a little ridiculous."

"Flora, I feel like you don't detest talking to me," Clive swung.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Flora whispered, growing red. She was seriously getting sick, as her voice was growing extremely hoarse.

"Flora, hear me out," Clive reasoned, "I was leveling off London to avenge my parents. I took you to keep you safe. I knew you would never want to be with me after what I did, but I still wanted you to be safe." He turned his head so he and Flora were looking directly at each other. "I'll always want what's best for you."

Flora looked at him, and noticed he was looking straight into her eyes, with all seriousness and compassion, and she nearly leaned in to kiss him, since that was what he was doing, but caught herself. "I'm sick," she breathed, her voice cracking.

"If you're sick, I'm sick," Clive said, and their lips collided gently.


End file.
